Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses hybrid marine propulsion systems that connect both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to a propeller in torque-transmitting relation so that the propeller can selectively receive torque provided by the engine, torque provided by the motor, and a sum of the torque provided by the engine and the motor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/910,495, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses hybrid marine propulsion systems and methods of operating the systems to allow an operator of a marine vessel to selectively boost power provided to such hybrid marine propulsion systems.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/849,549, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses scalable marine propulsion systems wherein one or more batteries can be added or removed from a plurality of batteries already connected to the system without negatively affecting operation of the plurality of batteries or the remaining components of the system.